Various devices and systems are known for use in harvesting solar energy by the use of photovoltaic cells. These include slat concentrators, which are photovoltaic devices generally comprising a series of parallel trough-shaped off axis parabolic reflectors to concentrate sunlight on photovoltaic receptors mounted on respective adjacent reflectors. The reflectors are typically automatically actuated to track the sun in order to ensure accurate reflection and concentration of solar radiation on the photovoltaic receptors.
The photovoltaic receptors forming part of such concentrators have a limited lifespan and the photovoltaic devices therefore require periodic removal and replacement of the photovoltaic receptors. There is a relationship between the operating temperatures of the photovoltaic receptors and their lifespan. Additionally, a photovoltaic receptor generally displays higher efficiency at lower temperatures.